<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Drives Us (rotg) by EveningBlaze16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142085">What Drives Us (rotg)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningBlaze16/pseuds/EveningBlaze16'>EveningBlaze16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Trauma, breaking a cycle, head games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningBlaze16/pseuds/EveningBlaze16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Jane &amp; Kathrine (soul sisters), Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost, Nightlight &amp; Jack Frost (father and son), Nightlight/Kathrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pitch Black went by many things: The Nightmare King, the boogieman, father of monsters; all of these were just names and labels on a man who was fear itself. Even he had his past that existed before his new life though it hardly changed anything. He used to be a noble hero and a high-ranking leader in the long-forgotten golden age’s court. He had a wife and his precious daughter who were his world. But one day he was called away on a mission, only to later learn that their home was destroyed in his absence. He not only lost a home he built with the love of his immortal life but he lost his wife and daughter. Even when he was standing guard of a prison meant for all the horrors and terrors, his heart never healed. The only comfort he had was the cameo locket his daughter gave him. He closed his heart off to anyone and anything else.</p><p>Eventually, as the years drew long, he gave in to the excessive cries for escape when they sounded more like the cries of his daughter. His mind knew she wasn’t really in there, that he was hearing things. His mind knew they were gone but his heart couldn’t accept it. So, he let the fears and darkness out of their cage. However, he ended up becoming the vessel of all these things, and in the end? He hardly cared how it affected him; what was once a noble hero became a primal being of fear, predatorial instinct, animalistic hunger for innocence, and a raging jealousy for something he could hardly remember. The transformation had taken many things from him as did time itself but something that was spared was the tiniest shard of his humanity. </p><p>As time went on and while he was able to deprive the galaxies of life and light? He was eventually bested by a ragtag team of guardians. They were specially chosen by the one person whom he once served and later tried to turn into a prince of darkness; The Man in the Moon aka Lunar Tsar. When he attempted that, he was stopped by a boy made of pure starlight, his name was Nightlight. He was willing to sacrifice himself to imprison both of them if it meant everyone else would be safe. He was the inspiration for and the very first guardian. There were others who followed: a wizard named Ombric, a former bandit named North, a child named Kathrine whose imagination was unlimited, E. Aster Bunnymund who was a talking rabbit who was as tall as any man, Toothiana was a hybrid of a hummingbird &amp; woman, Sandman who was an expert space sailor and star tamer. In recent years, Jack Frost &amp; Jamie Bennett had been made guardians, both nearly as powerful as Nightlight and that cursed Kathrine were. </p><p>What enraged him this night was not only was his daughter alive, as he had learned so long ago, but her vow of neutrality was broken of her own will. It turns out she had been alive all this time but when he tried to make Kathrine his Nightmare Princess (after his failed attempts to make Luna Tsar a prince of darkness and later Nightlight his personal right hand solider) but she had been adrift and later imprisoned for her own misdeeds. She only made that vow so that he wouldn’t replace her with Kathrine. The simple irrefutable fact that she was his daughter is what she cared about because of how far they had both fallen. She wouldn’t help or hinder him but when she realized that would only enable him to get worse? She had chosen them over him. It was enough to rattle the chains that bound him to his prison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories of Mother Goose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a calm night in the mountains but not one of comfort, then again not many things comforted her these days. Children still read and loved the stories she had shared but lately, she hasn’t had the motivation or passion to write anything of substance. She tried to think of what it was a story was missing. She traveled, meditated, conversed with others, but none of it seemed to help. Even her beloved Snow Goose, Kailash, was of little comfort this night. She knew why tonight had bothered her but she didn’t want to remember it much less face it. </p><p>It never failed because every day she looks in the mirror, she sees her permanently 20somthing face stared back. It was just a concrete reminder that the one person she loves most is gone and tonight was the anniversary of when it had happened. As if on cue, the wind softly sighed and the scent of a forest tickled her nose followed by the soft fluttering of hummingbird wings. She couldn’t help feeling a smile tug at her lips as she turned to face her fellow guardians; Tooth and Emily. They had come a long way to visit and spend the night, it was a tradition broken only by emergencies. </p><p>Tooth and Emily understood the pain that Kathrine held in her heart. Tooth had seen her parents be killed as a child, Emily had been forced to grow up too fast when she thought her father, pitch, was killed. Only to be taken in by the storm bringer Typhon but then she learned her real father was alive only to become vindictive. It took countless years to heal but she knew the feeling of loss and abandonment. Kathrine knew they weren’t here only because she, like them, lost her parents and then later her adoptive father. They came because they knew that her heart was still recovering from the loss of her first love and while she hadn’t closed her heart off from it, immortality can be a curse or a blessing depending on how you look at it. </p><p>For Kathrine? It was both; a blessing because she could continue to be helpful and was needed but it was a curse because it also meant he was still gone. It reminded her that she was too stupid and too kind for her own good. She had stopped Nightlight from killing Pitch when he and the others came to rescue her. Her kindness spared Pitch but it also allowed him to take full advantage of how Nightlight felt for her. Nightlight had, unknowingly, given up his immortality to save her. She couldn’t be mad at him over that because if she could give up her chance at the afterlife to save him? She’d do it in a fraction of a heartbeat. While she did get to spend time with him for months that lead up to his death, it didn’t stop the fact she had been the reason he had to die to begin with. She would never see him again, she’d never hear his laugh again, she’d never hear his voice again. That voice which was everything pure and wonderful in the world and only she had the honor of hearing it when it wasn’t life or death. </p><p>So when Emily and Tooth learned of this? They promised to visit her every year and help her through the long night. Emily told her about how Jack Frost, a young man who had a striking resemblance to Nightlight, was one of two new guardians. How he had helped her and Kathrine would smile at the memory. Tooth would help her note different tales and get through writer's block knowing that it would make the pain easier to bear. She felt the tightness in her heart loosen as she listened about this Jamie and what he stood for. Kathrine liked him best as she listened and made notes. The three would sing some songs they all loved. Kathrine would ask about Emily and Sandy’s relationship only to get a ruby red Emily covering her face with her hair. It wasn’t a secret that she and Sandy had a beautiful romance and had rekindled it but Emily was still embarrassed. She often felt it inappropriate to rag on about her love life when she was trying to help her friend and thus never gave in. </p><p>Tonight, however, she relented after Kathrine had told her that she wouldn’t get jealous or upset. She just wanted to know how things were. So, Emily sat down on the library couch as they played a game of chess together. Tooth would keep score while they played, Kathrine in her nightgown of buttercream yellow and Emily in hers of minty green. Emily’s raven hair was tied back in a braid while Katherine’s auburn locks were pulled back in a loose ponytail. Emily’s voice was like a gentle autumn breeze when she spoke, “Well it’ll be two years now since we started dating. He said he has a surprise for me when we meet up. I’m looking forward to the Winter Equinox celebration. He’s hoping you’ll watch this year because he has something special planned.” She smiled at the idea. Sandy was the guardian of dreams but he occasionally used his dreamsand to cheer the immortals as well as the children and their families. As she moved a rook into place, she noted the warm flicker in those gray eyes of Kathrine’s as she said with a chuckle, “Now how can I turn something like that down?” they continued to the usual draw, and while Kathrine felt better? She knew that in her heart she would always miss the love of her life. She would carry on anyways because it’s what Nightlight would’ve done and wanted. He’d want to see her smile and continue doing what she loved, and so she would. No matter how much it may hurt. She had no idea just how much it would soon hurt her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who Protects the Protectors?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack Frost knew many things about himself these days but the one thing he wasn’t sure of was why Nightlight kept appearing in his dreams. He had been put to rest, hadn’t he? Was there something left undone? He just hoped the kids and Jamie wouldn’t get caught up in it. If there was one thing he wasn’t looking forward to tonight, it would be the long hours he’d need to spend helping Sandy. Ever since they sealed Ombric away and Emily became a guardian, the moon had been dulled even at its fullest. This was because Manny needed to rest and regain his strength. Jack kept himself busy and Jamie helped the kids where he could, leaving a soft flame-colored feather behind for them. On it was a little reminder, “You have been visited by an angel. One who believes in you even when you don’t believe in yourself. This feather will give you the courage you need in your darkest hour. Keep it close to your heart till then.” Jamie did all he could and even helped Sandy with the ones who had trouble sleeping. He’d sing to them or stroke their hair or just hold them close with one of his wings. The soft heat would help lull them to a better state of mind so Sandy’s dreamsand could give them sweet dreams.</p><p>But one night, he heard a familiar &amp; dreaded sound. It was the nickering of a creature he knew would cause problems. If it was back, then that means its master likely was too. Jack had gone out early to find where these things were coming from when he spotted Emily using her vines to harness a few before skewering them. They turned into nothing but chunks of soil after they were blown apart. He joined her to keep them away from the town he was currently in. He noticed one was surprisingly large and had wings. That must’ve been the alpha and was working on Pitch’s behalf. If there was one thing that he knew beyond any doubt it was that Pitch didn’t even need to be anywhere near his target to cause harm. Without a word, Jack flew up to meet this thing at eye level before sending streams of icy blasts at it while Emily took care of the cannon fodder. They both knew Pitch was after Jack and that he wanted Emily out of the way. That’s why she personally jumped into the fray and made short work of the distractors.</p><p>Soon, she joined Jack and blocked any sneak attacks however in doing so she made one fatal mistake. She had sent several vines as thick as trees up at this beast but she also had ripped into the ground near houses. It was pure luck she hadn’t hit anyone else in her efforts to help. She returned them to the soil and switched to the storms she learned in her youth. Thunder, wind, lightning, and hail all swirled around the beast but it flew higher and higher. The problem with this kind of storm is they have to break eventually, what goes up must eventually come down. With Jack’s help, she captured it in a cyclone but when it finally got too wild to control she sent it higher into the sky in a desperate attempt to shatter it. While it worked, it also sent tailspins of the darkness around Jack. He felt the fear flowing around him in every way but he would never let it in. He wasn’t afraid because he had so many people who cared about him and he cared about. In the final seconds, the dark sand disappeared, taking Jack with it. Emily watched in horror as what was supposed to help her friend had helped their enemy. With that realization, the thunder rumbled as rain poured down in response to her sadness but she had no time for tears or doubts! She had to alert the others, wait no, bad idea! They’d say that trusting her was a mistake! No, she made this mess, she has to be the one to clean it up! Still, if her intuition and information were correct? Then she didn’t have time to waste and she knew the one Guardian who could help her. </p><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the shores and crevasses of Europe was a cave that radiated evil and fear. It used to be believed that it was a pathway for shepherds and their livestock but the few brave enough to enter found an unsettling truth. It was a cave network that led to several dead ends, pitfalls, and a low growl could be heard at midnight or around low tide. It was a place that shouldn’t be touched by the faint of heart and for good reason. It was also the place Pitch had set up shop as the tides meant little to him and his underlings. Tonight however he was waiting for his nightmare to return with one of his victims. He had been studying the stars and forbidden practices. </p><p>He knew that the center of Nightlight still lived, albeit in pieces, and he was going to take it, corrupt it, and return it to a vessel that he had crafted himself. What he needed however was the people who had it. He’d known that Jack was one of the poor saps in question. He was going to enjoy this thoroughly as he heard the return of his nightmare. She unceremoniously dumped Jack in front of Pitch, her wings tucked back as she snorted. Pitch sent her after the next targets, then turned to Jack who was unconscious due to the rough landing and tumble. He made sure to take his staff and store it someplace away from him, then using his dark sand he fastened Jack to a cold marble slab. The course chains of darkness bound him to it, one down, two to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tests and Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just so everyone knows? in this fic, Jack Frost is a descendant of NIghtlight/Jackson Overland. </p><p>Nightlight was slowly turned human in saving Kathrine. He eventually died a human while starting a family with her. when he died as a human, his center, or at this point, his soul shattered and rested with those who are fueled by a form of love. (family, friends, life, etc)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that Jamie didn’t particularly look forward to when he heard the news from Emily? It was the idea of going back to that dark, dank, and cold place. It was a place that still haunted his heart but if that’s where Jack was being held, then what choice did he have? Even if Jack wasn’t the one in need of help and it was some random kid or one of the other guardians, he would do it. He was scared because of the memories that place brought back. The time when Jasmine, Jack’s sister, had held him prisoner and eventually managed to possess him. In that state, he was forced to fight Jack and even almost killed him. </p><p>Those memories scared him but then he remembered what his dad said a long time ago; that being brave is so more than looking for and meeting a challenge or testing your limits. It’s being scared to death and facing it, even if running would be easier. It's daring the unknown for the sake of others, even if you don’t make it out. That’s what makes a person brave. Besides, if he was scared of the very idea of going back then he could only imagine how Jack was feeling. Jack was a lot braver than Jamie but he sometimes heard Jack muttering in his sleep. It was as if he was reliving something horrible and he had spent many nights helping him through a would-be panic attack. Even so, they needed one more person before they could confront Pitch and Emily lead the way. When they arrived at Kathrine’s home, the Ganderly, they had shown up in time to see her defending herself from the winged nightmare. </p><p>Jamie and Emily tried to draw it out but it wasn’t going to fall for that. It knew that the books held here were of significant importance and these two weren’t meant for close-quarters combat. Then it morphed into something shaped like a person. Sure enough, it shaped itself to look like Pitch and said, “If either of you want those brats to stay unharmed? Then you’ll come willingly. If not? Then you’ll be the ones left to clean up the mess.” His voice sinister before vanishing. The nightmare took on its original form and snorted fiercely. Jamie looked to Kathrine and without a single word needed, they agreed to go. Kathrine glanced at Emily before they were whisked away in the darkness, her eyes telling her one thing. “tell the others. Protect the kids. We’ll handle this.” Emily nodded and went to do alert them even if it were something she’d rather not do. </p><p>It took an unknown amount of time for them to reach Pitch’s newest hideout. Neither could see inside the beast that kidnapped them but they could tell as time passed that they were several feet below sea-level by the fact their ears felt like they were going to pop. It reminded Jamie of when his class took a trip to New York, where they got to see the top of the Empire State building. Still, he knew this wasn’t going to be anything fun or wonderous like that trip. He just hoped, albeit vainly, that what Emily had told him on the way wasn’t true. His heart wanted the news about Jack being in Pitch’s clutches to be wrong but his brain told him that she was telling the truth. </p><p>Kathrine didn’t make eye contact with him as she wracked her brain for what Ombric had taught her when Nightlight first passed away. She could remember that day with awful clarity; the chilled air, his old hand stroking her back as she cried in his robe, the library that they shared, their friends were likely still celebrating Pitch’s defeat on the North Pole’s main floor. Her eyes stung, her nose was runny, her voice hoarse from crying. She asked him why he was able to come back yet it failed when everyone joined in to try and revive Nightlight. It was the same spell that had undone Ombric’s death, it had saved them several times, so why had it failed them now? He looked her in the eyes, a solemn look met her gray eyes as he explained, “Because it only saves mortals from death once. Nightlight was still an immortal being, even as he was dying. Turning mortal was just the death of his immortal self when he used his goodnight kiss to save you. His mortal body wasn’t meant to survive the frigid cold and heavy wound. The spell was used to save him then. So it wouldn’t work on him a second time for the same reason it wouldn’t have saved me a second time. Nightlight was born from a star, an immortal turned into a human, and he died once as a human. There was nothing that could him to save a second time.” his voice steady even though his heart broke to tell her the hardest truth that any parent would have to tell a child. That sometimes? Bad things happen for no explanation. Sometimes horrible things happened to genuinely good people without a reason. Sometimes our faith can’t undo the impossible depending on the situation. Nightlight’s death was a tragedy but it was his time, no amount of faith could change that fact. Death comes for everyone in its own way. It didn’t comfort her but it was also something she couldn’t deny that fact anymore than she could deny that magic was real. It had taken years for her heart to heal but in the earliest of those, she asked Ombric if there was a spell that would work on individuals like Nightlight.</p><p>The old wizard sighed heavily as he knew she would ask this. He knew because he had, inadvertently, set her on that train of thought when he raised her to believe that “there’s no such thing as forbidden knowledge, just forbidden practices”. That sigh told her back then that there was a way but Ombric refused to tell her simply saying “It is forbidden.” After that, she tried to get Mr. Qwerty to tell her what it was. Mr. Qwerty was a living book, but before he was a glowworm who had been in charge of the massive library that Ombric had. When Pitch tried to take the trove of knowledge, Mr. Qwerty literally ate the entire thing and soon became the living book. She was sure he would tell her as a favor but he refused saying, “There’s a second reason I went through that process. So no one could abuse certain information. What you’re asking is something dangerous. Almost as dangerous as what Pitch wanted. So for your own safety, I cannot and will not tell you.” He told her in a mournful tone. While it didn’t help her feel better, it did help her understand that if Nightlight could see her now? It would break his heart knowing what she was willing to do. Now in the present, she felt a shiver go through her as she could very clearly imagine why Pitch wanted her and Jack. Why he wanted Jamie was still unclear but still, whatever it was it bodes ill for everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Fate Worse Than Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a day and a half since Jack was brought to this hellish place. Pitch had smiled devilishly at him as he sends spears of darkness into Jack’s palms. Jack’s cries of agony as they ran through him only worsened when he felt them drain his magic from him. He felt his chest tighten, his head felt like he was on a low dose of anesthesia, and his hands burnt like hell. Pitch knew Jack wasn’t as easily rattled as when he first fought but that didn’t mean he didn’t have his weaknesses. He kept dragging the magic from Jack in this slow and painful way. If he was going to get at what he wanted, he needed to drain Jack of his powers first. Hearing his screams of pain and seeing him struggle turned a cruel and monstrous smirk on his face. It never failed to amuse him to witness the delicate battle of the heart and soul when the mind and body are under assault. Jack was different, he was a fighter to the end. He wouldn’t just lay down and die. He wouldn’t break nearly as easily as his ancestor, a trait he could have admired in the lad. If it wasn’t what kept him at bay for so long. He saw the same defiance in Jack that Nightlight had, as were other similarities. This is why knowing this was going to all more satisfying to shatter him and the other two. </p><p>Speaking of; the nightmare had dropped them near Pitch, who merely glanced at them. With a snap of his fingers, his fearlings had picked them up to their feet. The shadowy figures felt cold and clammy as their long bony fingers gripped them before they slithered away. Kathrine took out her short sword as Jamie took out his spear when he spotted Jack bound &amp; pointed his fiery spear at Pitch. “Let. Him. Go.”, he snarled but Pitch simply pushed the spearhead away. Then in a swift motion, a set of black chains grabbed Jamie and Kathrine, forcing both of them to drop their weapons. Pitch then had them bound to their own slabs, but each one was designed with care. Jamie’s was made of the shreds of lead from the core of the Earth, the same lead that had been able to absorb light and was even weaponized against the guardians. What was curious was it actually hurt a bit to be bound to this metal and it wasn’t because of the darkness as that was mere shadows. He felt like his head was pounding, his heartfelt heavy, and his eyes fluttered as he tried to stay awake. He could hear Jack’s voice calling, threatening Pitch, saying that he was the one Pitch wanted and not Jamie.</p><p>Kathrine’s was made of soft stone that was the various colors of a corpse. She felt something pull her painfully to the stone but there was nothing. It felt like her very essence was being drained as her body was held in place like a magnet. Kathrine heard an eerie sound as she tried to think, it sounded like a music box that wasn’t properly wound. She could faintly make out the lyrics from the little song. Realizing the words, she glanced around frantically searching for the source, and her eyes were met with a sight that made her scream. There, in the shadows was Nightlight’s armor, a shell of a person that very closely resembled the person she loved. It didn’t take long to piece together what Pitch was trying to do and why Ombric &amp; Qwerty refused to tell her what they knew. She looked at him and hissed, “Why would you want him back? It makes no sense!” Pitch laughed wickedly as he heard her question and the rage in her voice. He knew why she was furious with him and why she was so distant lately, “Because dear, there’s only one thing that can rival fear. You three make sure it lives on because you have his heart. So now I’m going to permanently break it and 4 centers at once.” His eyes looked to the sky as the soft moonlight appeared. “and it will be by his hands that you suffer.” Pitch chuckled as the stones started to glow in the soft light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Twisted Revival is To break a Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What happened next was a world of agony for each of them but each came in stages of horror. Each first would see their memories of their worst experiences. Jack saw not just his death but also what would happen if his sister were the one to fall instead of him. Jack felt like his back was ripped into by an icy barbed wire. He started coughing as if someone were strangling him. then next wave of pain felt as if someone had carved open his chest. His head hung as he tried to keep his mind and breathing steady only to note a small glow where his heart is. He looked to the others, though his vision was blurry and the sounds muffled he saw the same with them. Glowing lights where their hearts are, in their eyes he could faintly see tears of pain. </p><p>Jamie saw the car accident, how his dad died in a hospital, and Sophie being killed in a house fire. His mom would become apathetic and gave up on trying to be a nurse and just stayed home till she was evicted. Jamie felt like he could breathe from nonexistent smoke and a chill that wasn’t from the air. It came from deep sorrow and he tried to tell himself it wasn’t real. That it was just something pitch made to make him doubt. He felt a tearing sensation in his back like his wings were being slowly ripped off his body. He tried to bite his lip so to stop himself from screaming. He noticed the black spears keeping him pinned to the stone slab pulsed as his essence was drained from him. it felt like he was being slowly crushed and pulled apart all at once.</p><p>Kathrine remembered how Pitch destroyed the only tooth that had any memories of her parents, how she saw Nightlight become human only to die. Kathrine felt like her heart was being stabbed over and over again. Kathrine had believed that she &amp; Jackson, Nightlight’s name for after turned human, could live together. But once again, Pitch and death took him from her. Even worse, it was at a time when she and Jackson had started a family. She gave up afterward because so much of her pain was from only half of her dream. She had two children but she saw so much of their father in them &amp; it hurt too much to try romance again. They eventually grew up and away from her. She was left alone once again. A bitter pain that she was all too familiar with. But even all of that was bearable in comparison to this hellish pain. </p><p>Slowly the moon made it to the highest point in the sky and the light fell on the mockery of nightlight’s memory. His armor was adorned by a doll made of clay and lead; a hollow puppet of his likeness. At the two ends of each slab and in the doll’s cold dead hands was a crystal. The light pulled at the three guardians' hearts and a wild gale came into the room. The more they resisted, the more pain they endured. But they wouldn’t give up, they would always fight. Soon, Kathrine and Jamie’s hearts skipped a beat and a shard of the shattered center flew over to the doll. Jack saw what happened and for a second, time seemed to stand still as if challenging fate or mourning this moment. “GO TO HELL PITCH!” he snapped as Pitch started to laugh at how limp the other two were. He looked to Jack, his eyes glittered like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. He smirked and said, “Oh don’t worry. They’re still alive. In fact, if you survive the extraction? You can have them back though I can’t guarantee they’ll be the same.” He laughed darkly as he turned to Jack. “Face it, you couldn’t save them then and you can’t save them now Jack. or rather, Nightlight.” With that, a sharp pain shot through Jack so rapidly he couldn’t even scream in pain. The final piece had shot from his heart and landed in the doll, his face scrunched up as if waking from a terrible dream. Soon the familiar light green eyes were open and he looked around at the three victims. He slowly sat up, his eyes were empty and glazed, not a trace of a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Price of Love is Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pitch snapped his fingers and the bonds released Jamie and Kathrine. Jamie was able to stand but Kathrine lacked the emotional strength to stand again. The thing that was assuredly not Nightlight walked over to her and knelt to her, lightly lifting her chin so she could look at him but she refused. Instead, she shakenly got to her feet and went to help Jamie. Jack hung there, limp and his eyes were closed, no sign of any life in him. He looked as if he has just fallen asleep like that but Jamie soon realized what had happened and with that, he let out a bloodcurdling scream, sinking to his knees. His tears fell like rain as he was frozen there in anguish. </p><p>Pitch watched on with smug satisfaction; he had always suspected that Jack had the lion’s share of Nightlights center, his heart, and if that was taken? He was as dead as an immortal could get. “Rather ironic don’t you think? He spent so long waiting patiently for a single believer, then devoted his life to making not just you but the other kids happy. Only to end up being destroyed by the very thing that his ancestor was fueled by; love.” he sneered. He sent them on their way with nothing but eachother as an insult to the already deep wound. </p><p>Once they were gone, he turned to his new creation figuring on a name that would be befitting his new warrior and prince of darkness; Eterno Tantibus which meant “Eternal Nightmare”. Upon receiving this name, Tantibus knelt before Pitch as a knight does for a king. He was nothing like how nightlight used to be or Jackson (warm, bright, kind, brave, and so much more) No, he was cold, empty, obedient, and devoid of empathy. Pitch then got to work on implanting artificial memories; how each guardian was a hypocrite or a liar. How it was up to them to ensure that people remembered why it’s better to live with fear and in total darkness than let themselves be blinded by the cursed light and its idolatry ignorance. That’s how people got killed because they became careless and thought they could destroy the true origins. Tantibus listened intently and learned whatever pitch taught him and he slowly became just as dangerous. </p><p>Meanwhile, the three had found themselves rather harshly thrown onto the ground in the remains of what used to be a thriving and lively village, Sauntoff Claussen aka Katherine’s home. It was practically a ghost town now; the houses were little more than shacks with the wind whistling through them. The beds were just cots on the ground lined with straw and thin quilts. The fireplaces had nothing but soot and a few logs while candle stubs were all the light they could use. It was dark and there was a bitter chill so once they got Jack inside one of the homes, Jamie and Kathrine set to work getting a fire started. It wasn’t much but at least they were out of the cold and were somewhere dry. It brought them small comfort as they tried to figure out what happened, what they should do, and how they should move forward. </p><p>Jamie kept an eye on the man he loves with all he is, notes how unnervingly still he is. It was wrong, wrong, just so wrong. Jack was never this still, not even when he slept. He was glad he could still feel Jack’s heartbeat, even if it was faint. Kathrine looked to Jamie and then to the fire, her face haunted by something, and finally broke the silence saying, “Of the places… Why did it have to be here?” Jamie looked up to her and asked her, “What do you mean?”. Kathrine told him about her home, how she and nightlight met. It didn’t take long for Jamie to put 2 and 2 together, it never did. Kathrine took out a book and pen from her bag, sending a message to North, it was how she kept in touch with the others. She simply writes a message to them in the enchanted book and whoever is supposed to receive gets it in their copy. It wouldn’t take long for Bunny to open a tunnel for them but what bothered Jamie was this constant void eating away at him. </p><p>Kathrine however, while she was mostly a quiet soul, finally said what was bugging them both, “He took more than what used to be Nightlight. He took a piece of us too. He took whatever love we have for those in our lives. What we wanted and what we freely gave.” Jamie didn’t want to admit it but as he tried to think of his mom, his sister, or his dad all he could feel was an empty sadness, grief, or in some cases anger. Kathrine’s eyes flickered from bright to dull to bright again. Her heart had endured so much hurt and pain but this was becoming too much. She didn’t even notice one of her oldest friends come in until she smelled a pleasant mix of chocolate and spring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dark Secrets Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing Bunnymund again was a welcomed relief for Jamie and teased a bittersweet smile out of Kathrine. He looked so different from the last time she saw him. His fur was still the grey-blue and his eyes were still the same deep emerald green she remembered. However, he didn’t dawn the same attire; an elaborate green robe with reds, yellows, and browns, with matching green egg-shaped spectacles. Back then he was more of a scholar than a fighter. Heck, she had to pull a few strings to even get him involved in stopping Pitch. Now, he was much livelier despite still letting his logic and reason rule his actions. She noticed the tattoo-like patterns all over him, his boomerangs, and the single-strap holster that went across his chest. He had arm bracers with amber gems in them and had leather wrappings on his legs. He looked more like the warrior that she knew him to be. This was the Bunnymund that Jamie knew and looked up too but in many ways, he was still the same E. Aster Bunnymund Kathrine remembered. </p><p>“I got your message. You can explain when we get to North’s place.” his voice was urgent despite his cool deminer. He noticed Jack hadn’t moved an inch even when he spoke. Jack was a light sleeper and hardly ever sat still. He tried to quell the unwanted memories of the room around them. He knew where they were and from the looks of the trio, whatever was causing Jack to be like this wasn’t good. “Come on, let’s go. I’ll carry him,” he said in a soft concern. Usually, it would be tinted with mild annoyance but he knew that something was up and this wasn’t the place to discuss it. They headed to the North Pole thanks to the tunnel system. He was surprised by how thin and bony Jack was, even with dead weight he felt about as heavy as a half-sack of grain. When they got there and Jack was set down on a soft bed, the rest of the guardians were already there. There was hot cocoa, coffee, and tea for everyone and each sat by the fire to get warm. Tooth put a light quilt over Kathrine as they let them gather their thoughts, even North was uncharacteristically quiet. </p><p>Finally North asked, “what happened to you three?” Kathrine tried to find the words but they died on her tongue. Jamie looked at the flames as he said, “Pitch tortured us to get a part of our centers. He had made some kind of hollow doll, thing.” Kathrine glared into the fire as she said “He made a hollow copy of Nightlight, even used his old armor. He said something about crushing four centers and breaking 3 hearts.” She hated this idea because now she knows this is why Ombric and Qwerty wouldn’t tell her all those years ago. You can’t bring someone back in body or soul without killing others. It’s selfish and no one should have that ability. You’d only be thinking about you and not what the dearly departed or the other lives would want. The room was silent as they let the words sink in. Pitch did more than just steal personal belongings like a machine or steal a box carved from a ruby, like what he did to north and tooth. He didn’t just corrupt dreams, kidnap children, or kill an entire race like with Sandy, Bunny, Ombric, Nightlight, or Manny. He violated a basic right of any living being; to rest in peace at the end of their life all for his own gain. </p><p>Tooth’s wings were deathly still, Bunny’s whiskers twitched, and North just looked at his tattoos. They covered some of the scars he had but they all felt the same thing; Pitch was nothing but evil. They let him live only so they could put the body to rest which worked. But there will be no such mercy this time. They know they can’t kill him but they could seal him away in a far stronger prison. Jamie however couldn’t get Jack’s condition and Pitch’s words out of his head. “He said that Jack was done in by what his ancestor was fueled by. What do you think he meant?” trying to keep the tears back. Bunny rested his paw on Jamie’s shoulder and said, “he meant love, mate. See, Nightlight used ta’ be the guardian of love, not just the romantic kind. From family to friends, to self, to romance, Nightlight was the guardian of it and everything that went into it. Kid could light up the world from how much he had for the kids and.. well” his voice dropped off. Kathrine finished that thought, “He and I used to be a couple. Even when he went from being Nightlight to Jackson Overland, he and I were a couple and even had a family together.” Her eyes misted up as she remembered how he’d make her smile, how he’d tease her, how him just being around made her feel safe. Katherine wiped her eyes before continuing, “Jack looks so much like Jackson that at times I forget they aren’t the same person. And it seems he inherited more than a striking resemblance and love for making people smile.” It didn’t take long for them to figure it out and Jamie felt his heart sink. </p><p>Jamie finally asked what’s been on his mind during this. “I-is he going to be ok?” his voice cracking as he tries to keep the tears back and failing. North didn’t know how to explain this because he’s never seen a guardian like this before. “Well, we’re not sure. Thing is, being unmade is death for us. But what Jack is going through.. I’ve never seen. He isn’t dead but isn’t conscious either.” His voice was heavy with concern but he takes a few breaths to level himself out. Jamie went to check on Jack, but as he headed to the spare room, he thought over all the things he’d learned from his mom and the days prior to his dad’s death. The signs of someone in a coma and so far he wasn’t entirely sure. Could guardians even GET comatose?! </p><p>When he got to the room in question, he looked over the person he loves and kept his mind as calm as he could while his heart felt like it was too being for his chest. He was just lying there, Jack’s eyes were closed, his breathing was shallow and at times looked like he wasn’t at all. He noticed an occasional hand twitch. He remembered how when he was a kid, he would sit by his dad. He’d hold his hand only to get no response, no fingers curling around his, no movement that showed him his dad could register anything. Jamie pulled up a chair, slipped a hand in jack’s only to get no response. He tried giving him a pinch but didn’t get a response to that either. He finally let the tears fall as he stayed put and he hardly heard tooth come in till he felt her hand on his shoulder. Jamie managed to pull himself together enough to say, “He’s in a coma. It’s a state of deep unconsciousness where the brain is at the slowest functions. When someone is in this state? They can’t respond to the people or events around them.” He couldn’t finish what he learned because while he knew how it affects people. Thankfully, Tooth had an idea, “Well, unlike North, I have seen an immortal in a comatose state. And I know just the person who can help.” She carefully picked Jack up and moved him to the medical ward. Emily, aka Mother Nature, was waiting and notes his condition. She carefully takes him from Tooth’s arms and gently laid him down on a special case that they all worked on. </p><p>It was made of the soft blue Angelite stone and polished purple Lepidolite stone. It was lined with a cloud and a sort of magic-infused gel. “uh what does that stuff do?” Jamie asked Tooth as he watched Emily prep the casse. “It basically sends the nutrients to the who’s laying in it and heals them of illness, ailments, and internal injuries. You know how some people take bubble baths, seaweed wraps, or whatnot for stress? Well, same idea but it has the purpose of the medical devices. Just without the tubs and needles.” She shutters at the last one. “Anyways, this will make sure he gets the care and nutrients he needs till he wakes up.” Emily tapped the purple stone twice that sends a golden mist. “The mist is made of finely ground dreamsand, some of Jack’s own magic, and the magic of the other guardians. It’ll keep him safe and calm till he’s able to wake up on his own. Until then, I’ll keep watch.” Emily finished the explanation. Jamie saw how she seemed to have a sort of soft sadness to her eyes. It was the look of an older sister or a loving aunt taking care of their family. That gave Jamie some comfort but not much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Unsettling Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathrine had seen darkness before, she’s felt the crushing weight of grief and responsibility, she endured the exhausting task of being brave and growing up faster than any child should have too. But this feeling of doubt, of emptiness, of just going through the motions. She’d never felt this way before and it scares her. Has she truly lost the spunky, fiery, and honest soul she used to be? She looked out the window at the wintery setting, it was plain and wispy but that was the advantage the north pole had against trespassers. To the untrained eyes or have forgotten the wonders of their childhood, it looks like a wasteland. But for the guardians, it was a place of shelter from the bitterness of the world. The same was true for the other safe havens the guardians call home. </p><p>Kathrine thought of her life as she watched the snow dance and play across the landscape. She thought of her past but found she was unable to revert back to the times when she was happiest; when she was with Nightlight. It was strange every time she found herself thinking of those times? When she and Nightlight met when, he saved her from Pitch, when they journeyed to the moon and saw the beautiful sights? She would physically change back to the 12-year-old girl she was back then. It usually happened when she was thinking about Nightlight, mostly when she was happy with him but occasionally when she was worried. Now? She felt nothing but doubt gripping her heart. She tried to think of those memories again but with the name Jackson, but nothing changed. A surge of shock pulsed through her as she went to find a mirror or something, hoping and praying that she’s wrong. She found one but what she saw had horrified her more than any of them could know; she wasn’t a woman of the golden age anymore nor was she a little girl. She was a normal person who was an adult. Pitch took what kept her a guardian when he took the shard that was Nightlight from her. </p><p>She took a second to look around her surroundings; she found herself in one of the guest rooms in North’s shop. She could hear yetis who were hard at work making toys and such, she knew the elves were helping where they could. North was constructing ice sculptures as blueprints judging from the sound of a chainsaw and his records of Russian opera playing. She looked at the mirror and something she didn’t expect and turned around quickly. The window was open but no one was there. Only a small potted Christmas rose was near the window as the curtains softly reached out on the wind like welcoming arms. That’s when she heard a soft tap, tap, sound on the glass. Carefully looking outside, she didn’t see anyone. Tap, tap, tap, there it was again but from above her. She looked up and saw nothing but a small balcony.</p><p>Closing the window, she headed up to the room she knew was above hers. She opened the door and found Tantibus sitting there, one leg crossed while the other dangling. His spear rested against him when he looked at her. Her face hardened as she looked at him but he raised a finger to his lips, the door slammed shut behind her, and he approached her slowly, his feet made no sound. His eyes were fixed on her as he slowly raised a hand to her face, “You fascinate me. I can’t get you out of my mind.” His voice low, curious, and seemed to be genuine. He smiled a bit as she tried to stay calm but her fear came off her like waves on the ocean. He could smell her fear and her confusion. “What are you doing here? How did you get past”, she didn’t get to finish as he placed a palm over her mouth and stood behind her. He held his spearhead near her neck, making the situation clear. “I was hoping to talk to you privately without a fight. But just from the look on your face, I see that won’t be possible.” </p><p>She just had to listen, right? She let herself relax as he lowered his weapon but kept a light grip on her. He sat her down on one of the chairs in this room but he never took his eyes from her, “I don’t know much about this world. But I do see memories, ones that conflict and contort. It hurts me to see them and not understand. I thought you could help.” he said in a surprisingly warm tone. She didn’t expect that from him but she kept her wits about her as she listened. “Why are you here? Did he send you?” she asked. There was no way it was this easy. Tantibus tilted his head a bit, “If you mean Master Pitch, then yes. He sent me, said I should keep tabs on you guys. But he didn’t say I couldn’t act as I saw fit.” Kathrine thought about that for a bit. It was true Pitch usually favored those who were without a will of their own or were so desperate they’d fallow anyone. “And why should I believe you?” she said firmly. He leaned against his spear, his face mask like as he looked at her. “You don’t have to. But the fact you haven’t alerted anyone shows you aren’t dumb. You want something or someone back. I just want to know why my master hates you.”, he said shrugging. She crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. She didn’t trust him and she sure as hell didn’t think he didn’t have a secret agenda. But if there was the slightest chance, “Fine. I’ll see what I can do. Meet me here tonight, at midnight. And if you tell anyone? You can consider yourself dead.” As she walked away she heard the window open then closed it in a gale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shadows of Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, Jamie had taken off to find Pitch and confront him. He couldn’t explain what it was he felt. He’s felt anger, fear, love, and loss before. He’s felt the weight of a grudge combined with frustration. But this? He never felt this before or had this need to make things even. He didn’t just want Pitch to be sealed away, he wanted Pitch to suffer greatly for what he did. Jamie was no stranger to how life wasn’t fair or how people you love can be taken away from you in a split second. But something about this had struck a chord in him. Maybe his goal was foolish but it wouldn’t be done foolishly. With help from Kathrine’s living book Mr. Qwerty, he was able to learn more about pitch’s origins and why he was always so difficult to deal with. </p><p>Pitch had been human once, he also had been possessed by demon-like creatures. His body was put to rest but his soul seemed to linger which left him as a permeant fixture in the world. Fear – it was the one thing that children would never outgrow, it would always be there even as adults. This was why the guardians exist so they could help children develop the mindsets and give them the tools they’d need to face fear even when they became too old for the guardians. </p><p>The idea made Jamie sick to think about as he flew on the air currents. As the Guardian of Courage and as an older brother? He couldn’t just sit by and let Pitch do this. He’d make sure Pitch got exactly what he deserved for this; a smolderingly painful beating before he’d be sealed away for good. Pitch didn’t have a mortal body so he couldn’t die but he knew that didn’t stop an immortal being from feeling pain. He remembered Jack telling him why Sandy had all but vanished when Jamie and his friends helped that fateful night. Being temporally unmade is the closest thing a guardian can get to an actual death. Thankfully, with enough faith from children, the victim can be revived as if it had never happened. </p><p>As he flew on, he eventually found the old cave. He, strangely, didn’t feel scared this time. He didn’t feel anything but that fire in his heart. He looked around, using his fire spear to light his way and keep any lingering nightmares away. He heard the nickering of those beasts, he heard the drip of the water on the ceiling stones, he sensed the stillness as he walked about. Suddenly, he found himself looking into the cold, dead, glazed blue-green eyes of Tantibus. “What brings you here?” he asked as he gradually lowered himself down from the cave ceiling. Jamie felt a surge of anger through him, why shouldn’t he just shatter this creep like a cheap vase? Tantibus was just a hollow vessel that Pitch made. He glared at Tantibus and said; “I came here to confront your boss. But maybe the two of us can work something out.” Tantibus quirked his head and asked; “You’re Jamie Bennet right? Jack’s boyfriend.” He asked as if he didn’t fully understand the concept. “I see you in the memories. I know they aren’t mine but I don’t know who they belong too.”, his voice hesitant and plain. </p><p>Before Jamie could reply, he felt cold and clammy lips on his. It was wrong. Everything about it was wrong! He shoved Tantibus away and wiped at his lips. That did it. Tantibus had to go. It didn’t matter if he didn’t understand why that wasn’t ok. Jamie knew that if that’s how he acted with him? Then someone who was defenseless, mentally or physically, would be easy pickings. He felt a sense of dread creep into his heart as he heard a familiar chuckle. It was dark, cruel, and cunning. “You just now realize why I did this?” Pitch asked. “Personally, I find it much better to be feared than loved. It’s such a fickle, fleeting thing. But fear? oh… it is a primal thing that has existed far longer than courage or love.” Pitch used his shadows to drop Jamie and create images of what he didn’t want to see. “But even the brightest lights will flicker and die. You’re Jack’s greatest weakness as is he yours. And Kathrine… she was the key to it all. A curious, empathetic soul. One who never tiers of a story and thus remains young. Her love of stories and adventure kept Nightlight strong. But now? All of it is slowly dying. Even in you.” he sneered. </p><p>Jamie felt his heart lurch as he clutched his chest. He noticed his hand had turned a sickening corpse green-grey. His right hand was normal still but he looked at his left wrist. He saw black vines where normal ones would be. Pitch simply chuckled at Jamie’s horror, “face it Jamie. The only way to save you three is to kill Tantibus.” he said coolly but when he clutched something in his hand, Tantibus was on his knees in pain. Jamie felt as if his heart was being slowly skewered with a fire spike. He screamed and groaned and gasped in pain as he tried to stand again. Pitch let up but only to add insult to injury; the shadows had dropped Jamie in a prison cell. He curled up, clutching his chest, tears sprang from his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Good Night Tantibus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the North pole, Emily saw a sudden shift in Jack’s condition. His breathing wasn’t shallow but it was far from normal. In fact, it looked like he wasn't breathing at all. Emily checked his vitals but found that his entire system had shut down. He wasn’t dead but he wasn’t getting better. Kathrine looked at him. Her heart was breaking as she remembered how Nightlight changed. She saw his face in Jack’s. the shape of his face, the way his hair was always messy but somehow neat too. But what she saw most was that smile he had. Seeing Jack like this just felt like she was losing Nightlight again. Something had to be done to save Jack and Jamie. Nightlight wouldn’t have wanted this. </p><p>That evening, Kathrine met Tantibus in an ice cavern. She thought long and hard about this and she knew what this would mean if she succeeded. Still, she couldn’t just sit by and watch anymore. Tantibus sat next to her as she told him story after story about the memories he had. As he listened she noticed he gradually changed. He began to look more like a strange mix of Jack, Jamie, and Nightlight. She could see each within him and yet none of them were there. She felt her heart quiver and break. Could she really do this? What would the others say if they knew? She turned to Tantibus as he held her close. “I don’t want to hurt anymore.” His voice wasn’t just one person. It was three different voices each asking for the same thing. She felt her heart shatter as she took out something from her pocket; a dagger that Nightlight had given her. </p><p>It wasn’t made of tears of sorrow though. It was the tears of joy and love that they had shared. Before she could follow through, he kissed her and she saw Jamie’s state. She saw what would happen if he stayed alive. She would shrivel away, Jack would become apathetic to children and maybe even start using his magic to harm them. And Jamie… sweet, kind, selfless Jamie.. he’d turn his fire powers on innocent people for no good reason. With his lips occupied, she drove the dagger into his chest. A siring pain hit her heart but it was gone as soon as it happened. She fell forward with empty eyes. </p><p>Three lights danced above her and two flew off while the last one drifted down to her. She could faintly hear her nightlight’s soothing voice; “My Kathrine.. I’ll never truly leave you. I love you more than there are stars in the sky”. The small white light fragment melted into her, helping to revitalize her. She immediately went to check on Jack who lay still. He was better but not completely healed, at least he didn’t look like he was fading away. Kathrine went to north’s office, hearing the records he enjoyed and loudly knocked. </p><p>It seemed he didn’t hear her, so when Phil the yeti came by, he knocked for her. Then the door opened and she saw North was hard at work but he turned off the music. He looked like he needed a break anyway. He let her in and she sat down to explain what happened. The old man bit his lip as she confessed her deeds but he put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that she did what needed to be done. “Our hearts know the right thing to do, even when it hurts. I have no doubts that if there was another way, you would have done it. But for now? Take one of the reindeer, find Jamie. We need him here.” His voice gentle but firm like a father’s and in truth? North had come to be more like a second father to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Phoenix & Snow Owl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack wasn’t able to hear or see anything but he did dream. It was strange how he was able to see certain events unfold in his mind. These weren’t his memories but part of him knew he needed to see this. A boy no older than him was playing with his brother and sister. He saw a full-year pass from the time the boy was taken in by a family to the day he fell through the ice. He heard a soft voice as he watched, “I stayed there, forcing myself not to feel anything. I wanted them to be safe for all the kindness they showed me.” He saw Nightlight face to face, and his voice was warm but it had a sadness to it. “It seems Pitch had repeated history with you. That way I wouldn’t come back,” he said, placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder. As the two watched the events unfold, they saw where Pitch was able to affect others. How pitch was able to manipulate the ice that almost claimed Jasmine’s life, how it was Jasmine who was responsible for Jamie’s death, and much more. </p><p>Jack felt a sharp pain lance through his chest but Nightlight stayed by Jack’s side. “Jack, I’m the guardian of love. I may not have a physical form anymore but I will always be there. You’ve inherited part of my center so that it would be safe. It’s time for you to stop running from your feelings and face them.” Jack hated to admit it but he wasn’t being completely honest with Jamie about his feelings. He loved Jamie more than he thought he could love anyone but because his heart was still looking for answers on his sister, he wasn’t able to fully commit. Even when she was passed saving, he wasn’t able to be there. “Jack, putting things on hold to make sure you’re ok and find out who you are is perfectly acceptable. What isn’t acceptable is not being able to sit down and talk about it with the people you love. Don’t make the same mistake I did; I didn’t know what I had until my time was up.” he said as he started to fade. Before he was completely gone he said, “No matter what happens, where you go, or what people say… you will always be my son. And I have always been proud of you.” Jack started to feel the world around him again and heard Emily’s voice as she sang softly to him. </p><p>Back in Europe, Jamie was laying on the ground, unable to bring himself to move. He felt like he was a failure as a guardian and while he was able to help kids? He wasn’t able to help his fellow team. How pathetic is that? Maybe the man in the moon made a mistake when he offered this choice. Or maybe Jamie was too young and stupid to really know anything. He kept turning over a thought that came back; he wanted to burn Pitch to embers. He wanted him to hurt. But that went against what the guardians stood for. He hated how this was so overly complicated. Why couldn’t he just make up his mind the way Jack did?! He would’ve saved them a lot of trouble. He felt the black veins creep along his skin but oddly enough? He didn’t care. Maybe it’s better this way. </p><p>That’s when he saw a tiny flicker of light hover beside him. It was warm, bright, and seemed to laugh as it melted into his chest. Jamie saw how much had happened, a surge of memories raced through him as did the feelings behind them. How he protected Sophie and made her smile, how he and Jack held each other close at night and the warmth they shared, all his friends who accepted him and never really stopped believing. His parents and the love they have for him. It reignited the flame in him and gave him an idea; using his earth abilities he sent spike after spike into the cage to create a hole in the solid walls. Soon there was a hole large enough to get through and he heard a sort of snorting as well as blades clashing. He jumped through the hole and saw Kathrine taking Pitch on and two of the reindeers of North’s were helping. Without a second thought, he made a fiery spear and sent it right into Pitch, burning a hole in him. </p><p>He staggered as he looked down at it and tried to pull it from him only to severely burn his hands. “You can’t touch pure light. That spear is made of all the courage I gave to those kids.” Jamie said firmly as he let Pitch figure out the rest. It faded away along with Pitch’s strength, as he was pulled back into his prison by blackened chains. Too late did he realized it was made from the dark magic he used to make Tantibus, the soil and fire that Jamie could manipulate, and the pain from all the souls he hurt. His screams of terror fell on deaf ears as he tried to crawl away, to claw his way to freedom only to be sealed away. This time, it was in several ways. All he would be able to create is tricks of the eye. Kathrine helped Jamie up onto the reindeer and they returned to the north pole, sure that Jack would be awake when they came back.</p><p>Meanwhile back at the north pole, Jack was finally conscious as he slowly dragged his eyes open. He slowly sat up, the gel evaporating in a second as he put a hand to his head. “what happened? Where.. where’s Jamie?” his voice hoars as he tried to speak. Emily just placed a hand on his shoulder, steadying him as she clued him in on what happened. In just a few minutes of waking up, Jamie and Kathrine had returned. Without any delay, Jamie clung to jack, a teary-eyed smile as jack held onto him in return. “Don’t ever worry me like that again ya jerk!” Jamie laughed. Jack placed a hand on the back of Jamie’s head as he just held him close. “Sorry. For everything.” He whispered softly to him. Kathrine felt the warmth around her, it was as if Nightlight was standing beside her and holding her in his arms. Everyone was glad to have things back to normal. Jamie looked to his hand and saw the blackness had vanished. Whatever pitch had tried to do had failed. Life went on as normal, with a new story to the ranks; the story of how the phoenix loved the snow owl, how they chased each other, believed in each other and found joy from each other’s company. It was as pure as how the sun loved the moon. a love that would last long after all the stars fade away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>